


Unravel Me

by Mazen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dominant Hordak, F/M, Gentle Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: Entrapta hasn't kept her promise, so Hordak teaches her a lesson.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 119





	Unravel Me

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to SloaneDestler for writing [Let Your Fantasy Unwind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923372/chapters/65704288) that inspired this.

“Entrapta!” A well known bark behind her was the only thing alerting her of his presence. She’d been absorbed in her new machine that made non-compost trash implode; a breakthrough for Etheria’s environment. It was finally working after several unfortunate accidents. Hordak would be pleased by the news.

Or so she'd thought. His ears looked more angry than pleased and his facial expression possibly confirmed her suspicion, although she was no expert on these matters. Even Hordak could be difficult to read. “You’re once again not wearing the protective gear while testing a machine that has already shown to be dangerous. I know we talked about this just yesterday!” He stalked up to her, looking somewhat determined.

She fidgeted with her hand-shaped pigtails, knowing what she had neglected to do was really bad. He worried about her and she had forgotten to do as he asked to relieve his worry. She just really struggled to change her habits.

“I think you need to be punished,” he said calmly. A strange thrill sparked inside her. He’d mentioned it the day before and while he hadn’t specified what her punishment would be, she had gotten lost in a few fantasies since then. Especially one where he spanked her.

She’d never been spanked as a child. Her real parents weren’t there to do it and her robot parents were too unaware of their own strength which was why they hadn’t been programmed for it. She also found spanking children abhorrent.

But being spanked by Hordak… somehow, that scenario seemed to light a spark of eager anticipation inside her. She liked when he took charge and was a little rough with her. Spanking was just another aspect of that. There was enough trust between the two of them that she knew he would never go too far.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, seeming pleased by whatever reaction he was seeing in her. Entrapta wasn’t good at schooling her expressions and body language which meant people could usually read her well. "Go to our room, sit down and wait for me."

With excitement and just a little bit of trepidation, she quickly scurried to their room to do as he asked. She expected that he would be right behind her, but this wasn’t the case; he let her wait for exactly 30 long minutes while her anticipation grew steadily. When he finally entered the room, she was literally sitting on her hands to keep herself together.

“You’ve waited very patiently. I am pleased.” Something about the way he spoke those words with a deep, soft timbre sent shivers down her spine and made her glad that she had kept still for so long. Now that the waiting was over, at least.

He sat down gracefully next to her. “Stand up and take off your coveralls, then braid your hair and pin it up,” he ordered and she did so immediately, eager for what’s to come. “You are under no circumstances allowed to use your hair unless it is to stop me, understand?” She nodded. “Now, lay down in my lap on your stomach,” he patted his thighs and she immediately did as he asked. He directed her, so she ended up with her head and chest flat on the bed while her butt was in his lap. It made her feel very exposed, but this was Hordak, she reminded herself. She’d been more exposed in front of him on other occasions.

“If you want to stop, Entrapta, just tell me.” She heard the hesitation in his voice and felt it in his touch as his right hand began to stroke her backside tenderly. “Although I will admit that I do enjoy you in this position,” he said darkly and she believed him; she could feel his shaft thickening beneath her. Not that she was unaffected herself.

She was somewhat hypnotized by his hand massaging her cheeks. Hordak always knew how to get her out of her head and focus on the present with his touch. "Continue. Please,” was all she could say.

For a moment, his hand disappeared from her behind before it came down to slap her right buttock. She yelped, surprised by the suddenness, not how little it stung. There was no doubt in her mind that he was holding back, but she wouldn’t mind a little more.

That’s exactly what she got. The next slap came down harder on the other cheek, the sound from it resonating in the room. She hissed slightly. The third slap made her cry out from the pain, but it quickly abated and turned into a pleasurable throb under her skin. He hummed with contemplation above her.

He continued to spank her with the same impact, alternating between each cheek with a different place every time. Every slap dulled the racing thoughts in her mind and made her focus on the sensations he created in her body.

Her flesh pulsated from the stinging kas it mixed into pleasure and she could no longer do much else but groan with every slap, doing her best to hold back from moaning as she grew wet. It exceeded every expectation she’d had and she was surprised by how aroused she was. His own arousal was evident: his breathing was hard in spite of how little strain it put on him and his erection pressed into her abdomen.

After a dozen slaps or so, his hand stopped. “Have you learned your lesson?” he asked and she understood that he was trying to make sure that she was okay and wanted to continue this. She held back a gasp as a talon carefully scratched the sensitive spot where her thigh met her groin, only covered by the thin fabric of her underwear.

She definitely wanted more and to prove it, she decided to be a little coquettish. “No, I have not… Sir.” His breath hitched when she addressed him as an authority, a first in the time they had known each other, and he twitched beneath her, his hardness pressing against her mound. She let out a tiny keen.

A talon ripped first one, then the other side of her panties, but she found no interest in complaining about the ruined garment as he began to rub her tender skin with caring hands for a few moments. Then he parted her legs slightly before resuming the spanking. However, this time his hand landed further down her thighs so close to the place where arousal pooled between her legs. She put her hand in her mouth to bite instead of crying out with pleasure.

It was useless; when his hand hit right at the apex of her thighs, a loud moan escaped her. This made him pause. “Are you enjoying the way I punish you?” he asked provocatively, rubbing her sore cheeks and inner thighs, fingers dangerously close to her soaking sex. She shook her head, not admitting how much it had affected her; she wanted to see where he was taking this. “Hmm. So if I put my fingers in your cunt, you won’t be dripping for me?”

“No, sir.” she breathed, wondering if there was any chance of sounding believable.

He saw right through her lie as he parted her legs and easily slipped two fingers inside her. There was no reason to hold back her moan at the delicious feeling of being filled. Her hips began to ride his hand on their own account, the need for friction too great.

The pleasure was cut short as he pulled his fingers away with a growl of false disappointment. “Suck,” he commanded and presented her with his fingers covered in her juices. She eagerly complied. “This is how much you liked being punished. That defies the purpose of being punished, don’t you think?”

Despite the harshness in his voice and words, he’d grown breathless while she sucked hard on his fingers and it was impossible to mistake the insistent hardness that pulsated against her. He allowed her to rub her sex against it for a few moments before practically pushing her off him, so she landed on the floor.

When she rose to her knees to get up, she came face to face with his uncovered, straining erection. It was a magnificent specimen of the male organ: large in all ways - although still manageable with the right amount of preparation - blue with white ridges on the front and a flared head. She barely got to appreciate the sight before he led it to her mouth.

“Suck,” he demanded once more, his eyes intense as she looked up at him. “If you can’t keep your cunt dry when I spank you, you have to take care of the effect your wet cunt has on me. Now suck.” His explanation wasn’t really necessary as she would gladly take his cock in her mouth any day of the week, but she couldn’t deny that his words made her more hungry for it.

She’d barely opened her mouth before he thrust forward, a hand on her forehead holding her in place as he filled her mouth. A muffled sound of surprise fought its way from her throat which caused vibrations around his length; he seemed to enjoy that very much and she was rewarded with a groan that went straight to her core. She loved to please him.

As he pulled out, she took the opportunity to press her tongue against the underside and swirl it around the flared head which made him growl. “Good,” his free hand cradled her chin, “now open wide.” As soon as the words left his lips, he rammed his length inside until he hit the back of her throat. She choked and gagged around the thick intrusion, tears springing to her eyes. One of her hands reached up to his muscular thigh to stabilize herself and hold him back from pulling out again; she wanted to take as much as him as possible. Truth be told, his forcefulness was extremely attractive.

She slowly recovered the ability to breathe through her nose which made it easier to hold him so deep and she suppressed her gag reflex as she’d practiced many times. She glanced up at him and saw that he appeared worried, but at the same time tremendously fighting to restrain himself from thrusting. His half-lidded red eyes were hazed with lust and it made her feel powerful that she could affect an intelligent, strong and intimidating man in such a way.

Locking eyes with him, she swallowed around his cock the best she could and relished in the long moan from him, as well as the way his talons dug into her scalp - mindful not to pull her hair.

Slowly, he began to withdraw, groaning as she - deliberately and with caution - scraped her teeth on the side of his shaft to stimulate him further. Then, with a steady rhythm, he started to fuck her mouth. She savoured each grunt and gasp that left his mouth. Every so often he would thrust all the way into her throat again, mumbling about punishment, and it thrilled her more than anything.

With one hand on his leg, she unconsciously slipped the other between her legs where her needy sex was soaking wet as it cried for attention. She moaned repeatedly around his cock while her hand worked quickly between her legs, bringing herself closer to her crisis.

She was so absorbed in her own pleasure and the sinful sounds leaving him that it came as a surprise when he didn’t warn her. He angled her head a little downwards and rolled his hips forward, forcing his swelling length deep into her throat where he released his load and she had no choice but to take all of it. It was indelicate and extremely erotic. “Ah, Entrapta!” he roared as his head fell back. His hands kept her in place until he’d stopped twitching.

As he withdrew, she dropped back to sit on her knees while she coughed and sputtered on her own saliva and the remains of his seed. As uncomfortable as it was, she enjoyed every part of it; he took control, so she didn’t have to think. Her hand between her legs had slowed, but it continued to trace circles around her clit. It was only when Hordak sat down on the bed again that she hurried to remove it.

He handed her a glass of fizzy water which she drained quickly while his hands stroked through her pinned hair. He waited patiently for her to steady herself. When she finally looked up at him, she saw the question in his eyes: was she ready for more? She nodded once without any hesitation and noticed his warm adoration before he got back into being the ruthless lord she'd fallen for.

He grasped her chin and pulled her face to his. “Did you touch yourself?” His expression told her that he already knew, but she shook her head anyway. He grabbed her wrist and lifted her hand to inspect her still sticky fingers before guiding them into his mouth. His tongue rolled against her small digits, creating so many tickles in her body. He closed his eyes briefly with satisfaction and a small chirp left him, a small indication of his charade which caused her to smile. He noticed and pulled her hand away from his mouth, his features looking disappointed once more.

“You have been caught in another lie, my dear.” He smirked as though it pleased him greatly. “Your pussy is drenched because you took pleasure in your punishment again. I have to be truly cruel to you this time. Get on your hands and knees.” He pointed to the carpet on the floor behind her.

She did as instructed, well aware of what was to come. Hordak’s refractory period was shorter than any other man’s and it appeared that he was enjoying himself almost as much as she was.

A long time passed as she waited for him to appear behind her. He could move around silently if he wanted to and it was clear he wanted to tease her right now. It heightened her anticipation.

It was his hands she felt first, large and gentle as they stroked her sore flesh where he’d spanked her. “You’ve been good and taken my punishment without complaint,” he leaned over her and breathed into her ear. A sharp talon tickled her neck before it traveled down, slicing through her remaining clothes along the way, baring all of her to him. “But you liked it. We cannot have that, can we?”

He pushed the torn clothes from her body, except for the sleeves of her shirt that pooled around her lower arms, and placed scattered kisses on her shoulders and along her spine while his hands skated over her front. She shivered. “You’re so soft, so pliable,” he sighed with his lips kissing between her shoulder blades and his hands kneading her breasts. “I want to give you what you need. But then again... you need to be taught a lesson,” he dug his fangs into her right shoulder, though not enough to break the skin, and twisted her nipples roughly until she whimpered. All of it only served to stoke the fire already burning inside of her.

At long last, he settled over her and molded his hard body to her back. She was pleased to feel that he’d removed all of his clothes and it made her gasp when her sensitive skin met his. It was like electricity. A delicious hardness settled between her thighs, but instead of entering her immediately, he changed the angle slightly to slide his cock upwards through her slick inner lips.

She cried out as the ridges on the front rubbed against her clit perfectly and rocked into his movements to stimulate herself. Never had she felt so wound up; she was becoming desperate to climax. But he grasped her hips and held her still as he continued his slow onslaught. He leaned down again to whisper in her ear. “In a moment I will fuck you. Hard.” More juices dripped from her throbbing cunt as he spoke, her excitement growing as he settled his cock at her entrance. “You’re not allowed to come unless I say so. Do you understand?”

Her clouded mind told her how impossible it would be to uphold his demand, but she was willing to agree to anything at the moment, just to feel him inside. Confirmation barely left her lips before he drove forward, burying his cock to the hilt deep within her. She cried out his name in pure pleasure as he filled her, her inner walls gripping his shaft greedily.

Had he moved immediately, she would’ve climaxed instantly, but it was as though he knew; he kept completely still behind her until the initial tremors of her orgasm died down. She pushed backwards against him to add more friction, but a large hand gripped her hip - claws dangerously close to drawing blood - in warning. “You will not come without my explicit permission,” he growled and she whimpered in sheer frustration.

It was utterly without warning when he withdrew and rammed back into her, starting an exquisite assault as he pounded into her again and again. The repeated slapping of their thighs were swiftly drowned out by his groans and “fuck yes” while only incohrent moans came from her. It wasn’t long before she neared the pinnacle once more, preparing for the all-consuming rush of pleasure.

Just before the wave hit her, he pulled out of her completely, leaving her empty and unfulfilled. She howled in disappointment and immediately lifted a hand from the rug to relieve the ache. He caught her wrist before she reached her cunt and she whimpered. “I have not allowed you to come!”

He let go of her wrist and found purchase on her hips once more, tugging her up to sit on her knees with her back to his front, before he pulled her back onto his cock. She gave her body over to him as he steered her to ride back and forth on his length while he thrust into her until she mechanically followed the rhythm he’d set for her on her own.

His left hand traveled up the side of her body, up her cleavage and settled around her throat. He leaned in to suck on her neck right beneath his thumb. “You are mine,” he mumbled against her skin, thrusting harder into her with every word. “I want you to beg me to let you come,” he bit into her pulsepoint, just enough to break the skin, but not tear into the vein.

She wanted to beg, gladly, yet she was too far gone to find any words for it. Even as his right hand snaked down to rub directly on her clit, she could only moan as she began to quicken, her body shaking with the promise of release.

When he let her go this time, she slumped forward, exhausted and needing so badly to come. The words finally materialized. “Please,” she begged, “Hordak, please!”

Gentle arms turned her, wrapped themselves around her body and lifted her onto the bed. He settled his body above hers and leaned down to kiss her slow and passionately. “You are so beautiful, Entrapta,” he whispered before his lips traced down her body until he was settled between her legs and flattened his tongue against her aching clit. It didn’t take long before she was screaming her rapture, grinding her sex against his face persistantly as she came harder than she ever had before.

When the most intense of waves had passed, he crawled back over her and entered her, both of them moaning as her walls continued to contract around his shaft. Tenderly, he began to make love to her, driving in deep while kissing her and speaking words of utter devotion, and it didn’t take long before she fell over the edge once more, clinging onto him as he thrust into her spasming core a few times more until letting go as well.

She didn’t know how long she lay there, reveling in the adoring kisses he covered her skin in. When she felt strong enough, she moved up to snuggle against his chest. “That was the best punishment ever!” She sighed satisfied, despite her exhaustion.

He hummed in agreement, but she could feel his worry return. “I enjoyed it as well, although it wasn’t a very effective punishment. I _do_ want you to remember the protective gear. The thought of you getting hurt...” His voice cracked and she reached up to cradle his face in a poor attempt to comfort.

She really did try to remember it, but she had gotten so used to not wearing anything other than her regular outfit. “I will do better - I will _try_ to do better.” She shouldn’t really promise him too much.

He seemed to shake the moment of weakness off, an air of resolve settling over him. “So if it happens again, I’ll take away your fizzy drinks,” he proclaimed in an authoritative manner that hadn’t really worked on her before. However, she knew that the kitchen staff, who worried about the effects carbonated drinks had on her teeth, would help Hordak with this. It wouldn't be impossible to acquire fizzy drinks, but it would no doubt complicate matters.

Luckily, she had another idea. “Wait. Do you remember what we discovered when Imp kept acting up? Positive encouragement works better than punishment.”

“So, what? You get a cookie every time you remember to wear your safety gear?” He said snarky which just made her giggle. She sat up to better see his reaction to the proposal she was going to present to him. It was hard to miss the way his eyes burned a path down her naked body.

“Oh, I was thinking more in the line of… another spanking," she said innocently, drawing circles around the techno-organic ports on his torso.

His eyes darkened. “I’m listening.”


End file.
